Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth
Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth (Hangul: 화랑; Hanja: 花郞; lit. Hwarang) is a South Korean television series starring Park Seo-joon, Go A-ra and Park Hyung-sik. It evolves around an elite group of young men called hwarang who discover their passions, love and friendship in the turmoil of the Silla Kingdom (57 B.C. - A.D. 935). The series aired every Monday and Tuesday at 22:00 (KST) on KBS2, from December 19, 2016 to February 21, 2017. This drama marks as V's acting debut, who plays the supporting character 'Suk Han-sung'. Also V and Jin sing the soundtrack track, It's Definitely You. Synopsis Jiso has ruled the Kingdom of Silla as regent since King Beopheung died, keeping her young son Sammaekjong hidden outside of the capital Seorabeol and safe from enemies and assassins. As Sammaekjong comes of age, nobles, citizens, officials and Sammaekjong himself have all grown impatient for her to cede power. However the powerful nobles that tried to usurp power in the Kingdom continue to eye the throne and Ji-so fears the consequences of her ceding it. In order to break the power of the nobles, who have grown accustomed to their privileges under the bone rank system, Jiso plans to create a new elite, the Hwarang, that will cut across the existing power factions, and to bind them to Sammaekjong and the throne. As this new elite of male youths bond and grow they are unaware that within their number is their future king, Sammaekjong, and Kim Sun-woo, a commoner with a secret even he is not aware of. Cast Main *'Park Seo-joon' as Moo-myung / Kim Sun-woo / Kim Isabu / Dog-Bird *'Go Ara' as Kim Ah-ro *'Park Hyung-sik' as Sammaekjong / Kim Ji-dwi / King Jinheung Supporting Hwarang *'Sung Dong-il' as Lord Kim Wi-hwa *'Choi Min-ho' as Kim Soo-ho *'Do Ji-han' as Park Ban-ryu *'Jo Yoon-woo' as Kim Yeo-wool *'V (Kim Tae-hyung)' as 'Suk Han-sung' who is the youngest hwarang of the lot who has a warm personality and gets along well with everyone. He is a bright and innocent boy who carries a heavy burden as the last jin-gol of his clan, Wolseong. Dan-sae's younger half brother. He treats Sun-woo as his brother. He stops Sun-woo from getting killed by grabbing the blade of Dan-sae's sword. However, he dies from the poison Dan-sae had applied on the blade to kill Sun-woo. *'Kim Jin-tae '''as Jang Hyun *'Jun Bum-soo''' as Kim Shin *'Ooon '''as' Kim Ki-bo *'''Park Ki-hoon as Joo Ki *'Lee Do-hoon' *'Jin Ju-hyeong ' *'Kim Hyun-joon' as Suk Dan-se *'Yoo Jae-myung' as Pa-oh *'Jang Se-hyun' as Kang Sung Royal Family *'Kim Ji-soo' as Queen Mother Ji-so *'Song Young-kyu' as Lord Kim Hwi-kyung *'Seo Ye-ji' as Princess Sook-myung Royal Capital citizens *'Choi Won-young' as Lord Kim Ahn-ji *'Kim Kwang-kyu' as Pi Joo-ki *'Lee Da-in' as Kim Soo-yeon Makmangchon people *'Lee Kwang-soo' as Mak-moon / Kim Sun-woo *'Kim Won-hae' as Woo Reuk Ministers of Silla *'Kim Chang-wan' as Park Young-shil *'Lee Byung-joon' as Lord Ho *'Ko In-bum' as Kim Seup *'Kim Jong-goo' as Suk Hyun-jae Videos Hwarang The Poet Warrior Youth 화랑 Teaser - Ver.2|"Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth" Trailer 화랑 official OST M V 죽어도 너야 by 뷔, 진 방탄소년단|"It’s Definitely You" MV That's what ARMY Said, This Scene Is The Same As Kim Tae Hyung Real Self! Hwarang Ep 5 Kim Tae Hyung Speak In Bold Voice! But Cute.. Hwarang Ep 6 SeoJun, HyeongSik, TaeHyung, and MinHo.. They Are Fighting in One Place ?! Hwarang Ep 6 Eng Sub Hwarang - EP 8 BTS V Kim Taehyung & the Flower Knights Dance in The Shower Eng Sub Hwarang - EP 12 BTS V Kim Tae Hyung Fakes Illness Kim Tae Hyung "I don't like the others! I like you~♥" Hwarang Ep 13 Kim Tae Hyung "Everyone believes that you are the King now!" Hwarang Ep 17 Hwarang - EP 18 Park Seo Joon & BTS V (Kim Taehyung)'s Bromance Eng Sub Hwarang - EP 18 BTS V (Kim Taehyung)'s Death Eng Sub Hwarang - EP 18 Park Seo Joon Mourning Over BTS V (Kim Taehyung) Eng Sub EPISODE BTS (방탄소년단) This is 한성 of '화랑 (Hwa Rang)' (a.k.a. BTS V ^ㅁ^) Trivia *V's first appearance is in the Episode 2 and the last is in the Episode 18. Gallery V Hwarang2.PNG|V Teaser Poster Hwarang Teaser Poster.jpg|"Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth" Teaser Poster V Hwarang1.PNG|V Promo Poster Hwarang Poster 2.jpg|"Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth" Promo Poster Hwarang Poster 3.jpg|"Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth" Promo Poster #2 V Hwarang3.PNG|V Promo Picture V Hwarang4.PNG|V Promo Picture #2 V Hwarang5.PNG|V Promo Picture #3 V Hwarang6.PNG|V Promo Picture #4 Category:Drama series Category:V Category:Jin